1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for atomizing fluent materials. More particularly, this invention relates to highly efficient dispensing arrangement for use with squeeze-type containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although squeeze bottle types sprayers have been used for many years, such sprayers were largely replaced for a long period of time by pressurized can dispensing systems. One squeeze bottle dispenser which has come into use as a substitute for pressurized cans is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,186 and 5,318,205. These patents show a squeeze bottle dispenser in which an air passageway and a product (i.e., fluent material) passageway meet in a tapered mixing chamber. In the device of that invention, the tapering of the mixing chamber direct the air flow at an angle to the flow of liquid, resulting in turbulence in the liquid in the mixing chamber. This turbulence breaks the liquid up and intimately mixes it with the air. As a result, a fine spray is propelled out of the orifice.
Another patent relating to squeeze bottles is U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,191. That patent also describes a squeeze bottle using a tapered mixing chamber for mixing air and liquid. In that patent, various valving arrangements are shown, including valved gaskets for controlling the flow of liquid to the mixing chamber and for controlling the flow of air to the mixing chamber and into the squeeze bottle. In addition, that patent shows a biased valve element which opens and closes the liquid passage in response to the pressure in the liquid passage.